<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I have opened my eyes by Bloodybellow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559367">I have opened my eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodybellow/pseuds/Bloodybellow'>Bloodybellow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bug Fables (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day of Awakening, Don't read further if you don't know what 'DoR' means, Gen, SPOILERS BTW, The very beginning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodybellow/pseuds/Bloodybellow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On this day, everything ended, and begun anew.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I have opened my eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I used to be blind to this world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that I couldn’t see anything. This was a different kind of blindness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I used to have no free will on my own. I only was one of many, oh so many. Was I the first? I didn’t know. I wasn’t sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stopped. I felt something brush past my body. Something warm. So warm. I felt it coursing through my body. The sky was different. Brighter, redder. Only one cloud was visible. It looked like one of those glowing things underneath the earth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked around. Nobody seemed fazed that everything was changing. Nobody stopped like me and stared at the sky. Nobody noticed anything different. They continued as if nothing had happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The giant orb of light suddenly disappeared. It went dark almost instantly. The sky was still somewhat red, and the only cloud was replaced by one that stretched over all of us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt something awaken in me just then. A feeling that I’ve never felt before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others seemed confused. Something wasn’t right. Now they’ve noticed as well. Was it the sudden change in light? Were they feeling the same as I was?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thoughts entered my mind, and it frightened me at first. I could think for myself. I thought, what was happening? I thought, why was it dark? I thought and I thought. But I couldn’t answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hissed. Others hissed after me. Were they able to understand me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hissed again, but to another in particular. They hissed back. It sounded like they had asked me something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hissed yet again. It wasn’t a question. They looked towards the sky. It was still that dark red from before. Taking a closer look at it, I noticed that the cloud was quicker than any other I had seen. Strange.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another wave of warmth flowed through me. Reached every part of my body. It felt… wonderful. I wished it would never stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hissed after the wave hit them. Some were more aggressive than others. I didn’t understand why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After it had ended, I looked around some more, and saw some inspecting something. They shakingly raised a leg, which at first I found weird, but quickly realized that they were scratching the tip of its leg against the object. It didn’t move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tried the same, but with the ground beneath me. I jerked back my leg after it went inside it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone hissed. Inside? Some were following them, some only after a moment. I hesitated. This wasn’t normal. Since when have we been doing this? Nobody would just come and… communicate like this. Communication? We used to do this much differently. Why were we hissing? Why was I hissing? How could they understand me, and I could do as well? It didn’t make sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was the world around us changing? Or was the world changing us? What happened to the giants…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My head started hurting. Why was it hurting? I started to worry. Worry?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Questions upon questions, mixed with thoughts about everything that was happening went through my head. Everything was so different. I could feel myself changing. Not physically, but internally. My instincts began getting silenced, until they were completely muted. I could see things differently. I could grasp things more clearly. I could… understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone hissed behind me. It sounded confused, even more so than I was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What… is… this…?” It hissed again. It seemed to be in the same sort of pain I was. Too much at once. It was overwhelming. I knew for a fact that they were hissing, but the noises I understood were...words? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… not… know…” I hissed back. Again, I heard hissing, but understood words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get… to… others…” I watched it walking past me, inspecting something after every step.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet another wave of warmth arrived. I fully embraced it. It eased the pain in my head. It soothed my body again. Oh, how much I missed it, even though it was only gone for a minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But no matter how much it would calm me down, I feared for my life as something massive was about to plummet down next to me. I wasn’t about to find out what it was, so I ran.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Inside.’ They had said something about inside. Was it… the big structure? Was the ‘inside’ safe?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Running and dodging around high grass and others of my kind, I reached this ‘inside’. It was even darker here, but I didn’t mind. We were supposed to live in the dark, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost everyone here seemed to be either in panic, confusion, pain, or a mixture of the three. Were we going to die? Why was all of this happening?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quiet…” Someone hissed next to me. Were they thinking?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurts…” Others followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What…?” But now weren’t actual hisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Changes…” Those sounded different now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was hissing- no, speaking over each other, like their voices were more important than others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, red lights flew over the sky, illuminating the ground just a tiny bit. The ground started shaking as well, but it was barely noticeable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly but surely, panic was taking over. None dared to look, not even I was brave enough to go. I could feel the dread and thick air around all of us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud crash, and crunching sound could be heard from behind me. Everyone screamed. The few underneath the long, black and white thing struggled, and begged for help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I saw something else falling down from high above. “Careful…!” I shouted, and shoved them aside. I barely didn’t get hit by the round and shiny disk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a moment, but they realized that I had just saved their life. I felt… warm. I didn’t know what that feeling was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks… you… saved… me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I saved them… yes. Would I’ve not done this if it wasn’t for-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More things started raining down from high above. There was no time to think. I had to be careful. We all had to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the end of the world.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>